


Still Right There

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: The last time you and Bucky even talked was more than a month ago, but even though you were gone, you were still right there.





	Still Right There

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mesmo Sem Estar (Song)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375981) by (Sandy & Luan Santana). 



Bucky sat on his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and eyes the empty side of the mattress where you were supposed to be. The last time you talked was – exactly - a month ago and your lack of presence in his life was showing badly. His beard was wildly untamed, his dirty clothes were spread on the floor and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d washed his hair.

And even though you weren’t there, you were still there.

“JARVIS,” he groaned. “What time is it?”

“Six and thirty, sir.”

Oh, you sure hated waking up early. You never accompanied him before eight, it was almost a rule in your relationship.

Dammit, he missed you.

His eyes ran around the room, catching sight of the blue shirt left on the chair and letting out a sad chuckle.

_It’s not blue, Bucky. It’s turquoise_

To him, it was all the same. Blue was always blue.

He brushed his teeth without looking much at the mirror. Every time he did, something reminded him  _more_ of you, and the thought was unbearable.

Bucky didn’t even look at the other people when he walked into the kitchen, and no one said anything when he pulled old pie from the freezer. You, on the other hand, would probably slap it away from his hand and scoff him for eating something like that for breakfast.

‘ _Do you even know how long that had been in there?_ ’ you would ask him, and he would shrug. You always took care of him, even before you were together. It was just who you were, a caring a loving person.

“Hey,” Steve stopped by his side, trying not to look overly worried. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” he chewed.

There was no other question. A week or so ago Steve would try harder, insist on him opening up, but that never took him anywhere. Bucky just closed up and no one would manage to extract more than one word or two from his mouth.

He walked back to his room just to change and go to the gym, and the silence of the lift only made him feel more lonely. He wish he could call you, but he knew it wouldn’t bring him anywhere, he could only hear ‘leave a message’ so many times before breaking his phone in his own hand. He missed you, a lot. Your skin, your groggy voice on his neck when you woke up… Every night he just stared at the side you would fill on the bed against him, thinking about the way you smelt and felt against him.

The truth is, you may have left, but you were  _still there_. Time had not change a single thing.

* * *

“Mr Barnes?” JARVIS’ voice pulled him away from the distant look he’d had for the latest hour or so.

The dirty clothes were in a basket to set to the laundry and the floor was clean  _enough._ It wasn’t the best of the works but he couldn’t see any of the shards of things he broke and replaced. There was only so much he could do for himself.

“Yes?” he fixed the pillows on his bed.

“The quinjet has landed.”

He dropped everything he was doing, not even caring about the unfinished bed and the basket still there and running to catch the lift, his heart beating so fast it was thundering in his ears. When the door opened, he almost ran to the small group when he saw you dropping your bufflehead on the floor and breath deep.

When you turned to look at him, it was as if everything he’d been through the latest week’s was erased. All he wanted was to hold you and never let you go. He didn’t see anyone else when walking to you and wrapping his arms around your torso, pulling you and holding you close.

“Hey,” you whispered, your hands moving to his hair and caressing it softly, feeling it slightly wet under your fingers. It was a long, long mission, and you had missed him a lot.

“You’re back,” he whispered against your neck. “I missed you.”

“I know,” you sighed. “I missed you too. A lot.”


End file.
